


blundering confessions

by teeceecee



Series: tumblr reader-inserts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeceecee/pseuds/teeceecee
Summary: You make the mistake of looking into her eyes, noting how her pink markings and glowing faintly.“Allura,” you say, caught off guard. “Y-Your markings.”She lifts a finger to touch them, and if it’s possible, her markings glow brighter. “O-oh, they do that sometimes.” You give her a skeptical look and she releases a huge breath.“Okay, I lied. Althean markings only glow when an Althean is…is in love with someone.”





	blundering confessions

She dodges your swift throw, and you use the momentum of her distraction to land a powerful kick into her abdomen. Allura staggers back but isn’t deterred. She inhales quick, successive breaths and launches towards you. You recoil, having anticipated her growing frustration and block her furious punches. Her brilliant blue eyes narrow and you know she’s aiming for your sternum as you back flip out of the way, catching her in the face with your heel. Allura grunts and executes a swift manouevre as she anticipates where your feet will land and sweeps them, affecting your balance.

You tumble to the ground and she quickly gets a leverage on you, pining you to the sparring mat. You’re both winded, and sweat is dripping down the graceful column of her neck, spilling onto your bottom lip. You quirk a smile, despite your position and she eases up the pressure on your arms. 

She chuckles, “you put up an admirable fight.”

“So do you, Princess,” you comment, and she quirks a smile. 

“I need you to help me with that back flip. You moved so fast I almost didn’t anticipate you.” 

You nod, and she helps you to your feet. “Okay,” you resume your previous position and she mimics you. “First, harden your core and move your left leg like this–”

She follows your every word and soon is executing the same back-flip that you used to knock her out with and you grin in approval. “Great! You’ve got it!”

“Your human fighting skills are one of a kind,” she compliments and you have to fight the hot blush that threatens to paint your cheeks. Allura’s pretty face is open, sincere, and you half wonder if it was the right thing falling in love with an alien princess. 

You settle for a shrug, hoping to portray nonchalance. “Krav Maga focuses a lot on real world efficiency and what you can fight with.”

“Our Althean style is so different,” she marvels. “It’s mostly on offensive and I’ve never learned from the stand-point of a defensive.”

“I could teach you if you want,” you offer, and she leaps at the opportunity.

“I would love so, Y/N!” 

And so, you spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her the basic Krav Maga stances, until she has it all perfect. “You’re a fast learner, Allura,” you say, and she beams–wait, was that a blush?

“I want to practice on you. May I?” she didn’t have to make it sound that suggestive, but your wild thoughts are already racing, imagining yourself in a different situation where she’s asking you that question.  _Preferably naked and lying on her opulent sheets_ , you thought to yourself and internally groaned. You were almost as bad as Lance. 

“Of course,” you say and she immediately catches you off guard. You retaliate as best as you could, strengthening your ground work and you land a blow into her ribs. She’s undeterred and races towards you, disarming your punches and throwing you to the ground with her. As you find yourself pinned under her for the second time that day, you flush, knowing how close and compromising this position must look.

Allura’s breath fans over your face, and you resist the urge to lean forward, swallowing instead and turning your face to the side. “You did good,” you mutter gruffly, and she gives a light laugh.

“I have you for an instructor,” she murmurs, and you wonder why she hasn’t let you up yet. You make the mistake of looking into her eyes, noting how her pink markings and glowing faintly. 

“Allura,” you say, caught off guard. “Y-Your markings.”

She lifts a finger to touch them, and if it’s possible, her markings glow brighter. “O-oh, they do that sometimes.” You give her a skeptical look and she releases a huge breath. “Okay, I lied. Althean markings only glow when an Althean is…is in love with someone.”

Your brow creases, and you don’t catch onto her words. “Wait, who are you in love with?”

Allura looks at you in disbelief and she worries her lower lip. “Y/N…I’m in love with you.”

The admission takes you by surprise, and you inhale a sharp breath. “I…babe, I don’t get it.”

She’s confuse now. “Why did you call me ‘babe’? Do you…do you think I’m an infant to you?” Her expression turns wounded, and you have to start on damage control. 

“N-No! ‘Babe’ is just what we call our loved ones back home,” you mutter hastily. “It’s not something pejorative, Princess. I would never think of calling you something insulting.”

She flushes, and nods. “I’m sorry, it’s just your human customs are…strange at best.” 

“I know,” you say, and she gives you a once over. 

“I’m sorry if this is sudden, but…can I kiss you?” 

Your heart thumps erratically, and you’re sure you misheard her. “W-what??”

She takes it as a rejection and starts to stand, a bright blush on her cheeks. “Never mind, I thought–”

“Wait, no!” you scramble up, and stop her with a hand to her wrist. “Allura, I’m sorry, it’s just…I never expected you to like me back.”

She freezes. “You like me?” 

“Yeah,” you say and debate telling her everything. Your instinct won and you said, “ever since I saw you for the first time when we entered that wormhole, I’ve had a huge crush on you and…and I thought you didn’t like me back because you were always so busy with your work and I get it–I do! Being an alien princess during this war is hard and I respect that–I just…I never expected to fall in love with you this hard.”

“Y/N, why didn’t you tell me?” she says in dismay. “I’ve had a liking to you since I saw you for the first time. You’re…you’re special Y/N. You’re not like other humans and the way how you fight, your tenacity. I grew to love how kind and selfless you are, yet you wouldn’t hesitate to save someone because they were threatening your friends. I admire your strong soul, Y/N. I think I’m already in love with it.”

You smile, ignoring the sting in your eyes as you reach for her and, despite your body slick with sweat, she doesn’t mind kissing you back. Your fingers tangle in her hair, stroking the tips of her ears and she shivers in your hold. Allura kisses you like she’s never going to have a chance again, sweeping you close with a firm hand and pressing you against her body. You moan, and she reciprocates by gently slipping her tongue into your mouth. You had no idea how a princess learned to kiss like that, but you weren’t exactly complaining. 

She pulls back, breathing heavily and you’re sure you’re as unhinged as her. 

Allura giggles, wrapping you in an embrace. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Y/N.”

You hide your face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. “Me too, Princess. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @palalovin :)


End file.
